Outcomes
by Black-Panther lover
Summary: The doc might not live longer then 2 days after he's been shot, but he doesn't want Jack to know. Well Jack over hears a conversation between Stephen and Higgins talking about what's wrong with him and how long he has left. What will Jack do now that Step
1. Chapter 1

-1I don't own Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, I only borrow  
the characters and do as I and you please with them!

Rating: M may be lower but I rated higher just to be safe.

Paring: Jack and Stephen Means male on male no like no read!

Summary: The doc might not live longer then 2 days after he's been shot, but  
he doesn't want Jack to know. Well Jack over hears a conversation between  
Stephen and Higgins talking about what's wrong with him and how long he has  
left. What will Jack do now that Stephen might not make it to the next week  
alive? Will he tell Stephen how much he really loves him or keep it a  
secret, because he doesn't want to get hurt if Stephen doesn't make it!

Outcomes

Chapter 1: Stephen's pov

I know that I won't last much longer in this condition. I look to my right  
and see Higgins looking over some of my medical books. Good to think my life  
was to be put into his hands! I would rather do it myself! Well he is a good  
man, but he can't hold down his own fear about not being able to do these   
things. It matters not I suppose because we both know I won't last much  
longer. I was about to ask him something when I noticed Jack here as well. I  
know how much we care for each other and I don't want him to worry about me  
when there's nothing that can be done.

"Higgins will you be able to get it out of him?!" I hear Jack demand of him.  
I sigh and turn to look at Higgins as he looks at me, then to Jack. I know  
he knows how hopeless the situation is too. I love Jack regardless of if he  
loves me back or not and I don't want him to worry about me. "Of course  
he'll be able to do it Jack." I say before Higgins can tell him how serious  
the situation has became. Jack nodded, puts a hand on my shoulder and  
squeezes it before he leaves the room.

After Jack and everyone else left Higgins turned and looked at me.  
"I never figured you as an optimist when it came to medical work." He said  
to me.  
"I'm not, I know the likely hood of me making it to the end of the week is  
almost zero. I just didn't want to worry others." I say to him and turn my  
head the other way as he goes back to the books. After a few minutes he  
seems no longer to be able to look at the pictures. He looks at me and seems  
to be considering asking me something. I hate not knowing so I ask him what.  
He shrugged his shoulders a little.

"Just something you said." He replies. Again I ask him what and again I get  
the shrugged shoulders.  
"Well you said you didn't want to worry the others about you not, well,  
making it and all and I couldn't help but wonder if it was that or the fact  
that you didn't want to worry Jack about it." He said. Well I never said he  
was a stupid man so I just shrug my own shoulders but have to stop half way  
through due to the pain.  
"What do you want me to tell him?" He asks me then looks away when I turn   
to him.  
"Not about how you feel but about your life span." He amends quickly. I  
sigh and ask him how long he thinks I have left.

"Two days. Three at most." He says with confidence he didn't have before.  
Then he looks down and mutters an apology. I sigh again, there's nothing  
like knowing how long you have left to live that takes all the fun right out  
of living what's left of your life.  
"Tell Jack that I have 5 days before things start to go down hill and that  
you'll start your work in two maybe three days." I say quietly, "that way  
you don't get in trouble, it'll simply be another bout of bad luck." Higgins  
nods and leaves the room.

Jack's pov:

Higgins didn't see me behind the door as he left the room. I hadn't meant to  
eavesdrop, I simply had leaned against the wall to try and clear my head for  
a minute when I heard them talking. I can't believe that Stephen is willing  
to die so easily! I cant believe he would lie to me so easily! Even if only  
to keep me from worrying, which I would have done no matter what. I don't  
know what to do. For once in my life I'm truly scared and I have no idea  
what to do to make things better.

I care far to deeply just to let him die like that, but then again, I don't   
understand why he would give up unless it truly was a hopeless case. Never  
the less I want him to live and I want him to know. To know that I like him  
a lot, maybe even love him. Ok so I do love him but how do I tell that to  
him. I'm not so sure I could take it if I tell him and then he dies. What  
should I do? I wish Stephen was here to tell me what to do. Well I guess  
that would defeat the purpose of needing his help seeing as he would know.  
I sigh and go to my cabin and stare at the chair where the man of my dreams  
and affection should be seated playing some sort of tune with me.

I know I never want those little moments we have together to end. That was  
when an idea struck me. If I tell Stephen how I feel then maybe it will  
change his mind about not wanting Higgins to do something. Maybe, just Maybe  
he might just live we could be together. I get up and walk to his door. When  
I see him just laying there so pale and unmoving I know I have to make him  
see that he should live regardless of how I feel for him or him for me. I  
don' want to spent an entire lifetime without him.

"Stephen we have to talk." I said when he finally noticed me on the room.  
"Ok, what about? "He rasped back to me.  
"How I feel about you."...

-  
Well what do you think? My first fic with this movie and this paring so be   
nice. Again if you only want to flame me because you don't like man on man  
then save it because you shouldn't have even read the fic. Anywho to those  
who do like this paring do you want me to go on? Well if you do then review!  
When you review you get as follows:  
Another chapter  
And Santa shaped cookies!

Lol ! But really you came this far now all you have to do is click the   
purple button!


	2. Chapter 2

-1I don't own Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, I only borrow  
the characters and do as I and you please with them!

Rating: M may be lower but I rated higher just to be safe.

Paring: Jack and Stephen Means male on male no like no read!

Summary: The doc might not live longer then 2 days after he's been shot, but  
he doesn't want Jack to know. Well Jack over hears a conversation between  
Stephen and Higgins talking about what's wrong with him and how long he has  
left. What will Jack do now that Stephen might not make it to the next week  
alive? Will he tell Stephen how much he really loves him or keep it a  
secret, because he doesn't want to get hurt if Stephen doesn't make it!

Outcomes

Chapter 2:

Stephen's pov

"How you feel about me?" I asked a little confused. I see him nod yes and  
then start to pace. He knows it drives me crazy when he does that. Yet I  
know when he does that he's trying to figure something out or how to tell me  
something. The last time he paced was when he wanted me to come with him on  
the ship. He didn't know how to tell me what we were going to be doing or  
what my position would be. I could have saved him the trouble because I had  
already been told about his plans from his wife but I wanted to get back at  
him for telling everyone that I would be accompanying him on this journey  
before he even asked me. I said yes of course but that's besides the point.   
I really have no idea what he wants to tell me this time though.

After ten minutes I had had enough of his pacing so I reached out a took a  
hold of his arm.  
"Jack just tell me, what ever it is, I'm sure we'll get through it." I said  
with as much strength as I could, I hated lying to him like that but I don't  
want him to worry over me. He looked down at me and smiled a little and  
pulled up the chair Higgins had been sitting on before he left. He took my  
hand and held it and just looked at me for a while before he said anything  
to me.

"I love you Stephen and nothing in the world could ever change that." Jack  
said to me. I blinked and let a smile come onto my face. "I love you to you  
dork, but I highly doubt that you came in here just to tell me that." I said  
a little perplexed. He shook his head. "No, Stephen I love you. As in like a  
lover, not a brother." He said to me with a shaky smile. My eyes widen when   
I realize what he's trying to tell me. This must be a dream, he couldn't  
really be here telling me he loves me could he? I pinch myself before I said  
anything, nope I'm not sleeping. OMG, he said he loves me!

"Well I had hoped I looked a little better when I told you this, but I love  
you too." I said with a little laugh. This had to be the best day ever. He  
leaned down and kissed me. My eyes went huge before I relaxed into the kiss,   
letting them fall closed. We both tore apart when we heard cat calls and  
clapping. We looked to the door of the room area and saw most of the crew  
there, and they were grinning like they knew something we didn't. "About  
damn time!" Someone yelled and everyone yelled and agreed with whoever said  
it. "Alright back to your posts. Oh and cooky extra grog for everyone  
tonight." Jack said.  
"Ay sir." And they all started to leave but something wasn't right. I  
started to feel light headed and then all went black.

Jack's pov:

"Stephen, Stephen are you all right?" I asked in concern. "Higgins?" I   
called out into the staring crowd. He came forward and looked down at  
Stephen with a worried face then looked at me with a troubled face. "Well?!"  
I demanded. He bit his lip and looked at Stephen again before he took his  
pluses and looked up at me with an fake smile.  
"He's fine captain, just fell asleep from all the excitement." Higgins said  
worriedly. I waited for all the rest to leave before I turned to Higgins  
again. "I heard you and him talking this morning and I'm telling you to get  
ready for a stop on dry land because we will be working on Stephen and  
saving his life. Is that understood?" I said with a small growl. He smiled  
and nodded and got to a looking at his books again.

-

Will Stephen make it? What will happen if he doesn't? What will happen if he  
does?! Tune in next time to find out!

Lol!

Leave a review and you'll get the Santa Cookies! YAY Christmas Is Here! Did  
you get me a present?? You know a review is a great present. wink, wink  
ahem well please leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3

-1I don't own Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World, I only borrow  
the characters and do as I and you please with them!

Rating: M may be lower but I rated higher just to be safe.

Paring: Jack and Stephen Means male on male no like no read!

Summary: The doc might not live longer then 2 days after he's been shot, but  
he doesn't want Jack to know. Well Jack over hears a conversation between  
Stephen and Higgins talking about what's wrong with him and how long he has  
left. What will Jack do now that Stephen might not make it to the next week  
alive? Will he tell Stephen how much he really loves him or keep it a  
secret, because he doesn't want to get hurt if Stephen doesn't make it!

Outcomes

Chapter 3:

Jack's pov

Its been 4 hours since we landed on this god forsaken island. Higgins has  
been in that stupid white tent for hours! What's taking him so long?! I pace  
back and forth for what seems like an eternity before he finally comes out.  
"Well?!" I demand of him when he says nothing. He sighed. "I've done the   
best I could but there's still a piece of shirt in him. I don't know what's  
going to happen now." He said tiredly. This wasn't good enough, not near  
good enough.

"You listen to me, I've just got him and I refuse to lose him now. You'll  
just have to go back in there and try again." I said and then waited for him  
to do as I said. Only he didn't, he just shook his head sadly. "I can not,  
too much blood was lost already; anymore and he'll die anyway." He said then  
walked a way with a quiet sorry. I wasn't really sure what to do. There was  
still a chance right? He'd pull through, he just has too.

I've sat by his side for 2 days now. He's not woken up but he's not died  
either. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. I don't want him to   
suffer then die. Nor do I want him to just die if he might survive. I don't  
know what to think anymore. I decided to just go for a walk to clear my  
head.

I'm just walking around the island when I see the bird that Stephen wanted  
to see so badly. I'd give anything for him to be here beside me watching  
this bird walking around. To try and find everything that it does out. To be   
the first person to discover it. To just watch it as it goes through its  
daily schedule. It's funny how you miss the small things, when you might  
lose someone. I sigh and head back up to Stephen.

It's another 3 days before anything happens. It was a relief when his eyes  
started to flutter open. I grabbed his hand and called out to him. "Stephen,  
can you hear me? How do you feel?" He groaned and turned his head towards  
me. He parted his lips as if to say something but no sound came from him. I  
called for a glass of water hopping that he was just thirsty. After he drank   
some water he looked at me and said he had a dream about us.

Stephen's pov:

!It was so beautiful, you were so beautiful..."

Dream

Where am I? Everything is so cloudy. I see a porch swing ahead of me just  
rocking back and forth. Its has a silvery body but the cushion looks almost  
as if it was made of clouds. That's impossible, right? There's not much to   
do but sit here. I wonder if there's anyone else around here. I wonder if  
Jack is here, somehow though I don't think so. If I had to guess I would  
think that I was dead or dying at the very least.

It seems almost like an eternity that I have been sitting here. If I'm dying  
then I wish I would just hurry up and die already! Well I guess I don't have  
much else to do, but really I could have to go out and haunt somebody very  
important. Though I don't want to do that; I thought that when you die  
you're taken to some huge place where god lives to be judged. What ever   
happened to that?!

"It's not your time to die yet."  
"Wow who n' the hell said that?!" I demand but get no answer. I look all  
around the swing but see no one. Well this is just great; I'm starting to  
hear voices! What's next?  
"Next you wake up and be with me." I spin around to see who's there and come  
face to face with none other than Jack himself!  
"I thought I was dead or something." I say none too intelligently.  
"Or something, something like a coma. You've been in one for the past 2  
weeks. Scaring the hell out of me by the way." Jack said as if this was an  
everyday sort a thing.  
"I'm in a coma? Shouldn't I be dead?" I ask him quickly as he seems to be  
fading.  
"No Higgins got most of the shirt pieces out of you, now if you would be so  
kind as to wake up!" He shouted and then disappeared as did everything.

End Dream

"Come to think of it you were quite rude about it." I said as an after  
thought. I see him laugh and know that I was happy that Higgins didn't just  
let me die. After all I love him and he loves me so who am I to just go and  
die before anything can bloom out of this love? I laugh and pull him down  
for a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hope you like the fic and don't forget to leave a review. If you do I'll   
give you Kakashi and Asuma for the evening. Lol thanks for reading the whole  
fic.


End file.
